This invention concerns displays, and more particularly a seasonal display which can be rolled up for storage.
The present inventors have heretofore been granted U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,585 issued on Aug. 16, 1994 for an "Ornamental Christmas Display" relating to such displays. That patent describes a display consisting of a pliant backing sheet formed with a pattern of openings into which are interwoven garland segments, which are densely arrayed to completely cover the backing sheet and create an evergreen appearance. The garlands preferably extend generally parallel to each other and across the width of the backing sheet to allow the backing sheet and garlands to be rolled up together without the need to first remove the garlands.
That patent also describes a rod mounted to the bottom of the backing sheet which prevents the backing sheet from draping and holds the sheet down and in a desired outline shape, i.e., a triangular Christmas tree.
The present inventors have discovered an improved construction for maintaining the perimeter shape, while still readily allowing roll up of the display. Further, for a Christmas tree display in particular, the improved shaping construction allows for giving the display to have a three-dimensional or depth effect, again while allowing the display to readily be rolled up without requiring removal of the garlands or ornaments.
The present inventors have also devised an improved display construction according to the prior patent specifically applied to an ornamental wreath.